Framed: A Cop's Story
by J-Dam
Summary: When a cop gets framed and running away from the law, will he take it lying down? Try to negotiate with a man who has nothing to lose.
1. Patrol

Framed: A Cop's story

Chapter 1: Patrol

(A/N Hey everybody, I'm new on the block with my 1st fic, Don't be afraid to criticize in your reviews, just as long you review evil grin)

Satan City. A city said to be filled with hard working and honest citizen. Funny. In all my years living here I've only seen a few of those peculiar individual. Satan City is living up to it's name, the crime wave has increased 10 folds in the last five years. So to make up for those criminals, some of the world's most elite police officer has been hired protect it. Being a cop in Satan City is a full time job. With the high crime rate in the city, you'll never know whether or not you'll make it home to your loved ones. This is a story of one courageous cop who stuck his nose into to something bigger than himself and payed the price...in full.

Officer Ouji and Officer Son sat in their patrol car on a cool August night. The summer was about to end so the night air wasn't hot and stuffy. They sat in their car watching the late night citizen go about their business and for any delinquents and law breakers. Well at least that's what one of them were doing.

"Kakarrot?" Vegeta yelled at his 6 year old partner. The man was 24 years old for God's sake and he acts like a 6 year old.

"What is it?" Goku answered back without taking his attention away from what he was doing.

"We should be observing, not playing games." Goku had a hand-held game playing.

"Yeah...I...know, but...I...was...bored...so." Goku said trying to concentrate on his game. Before he could even react, Vegeta snatched the game from Goku's hands.

"COME ON VEGETA, GIVE IT BACK." Goku yelled at his partner. Vegeta held the out of Goku's reach with one hand while trying to block him with the other.

"GIVE IT BACK VEGETA, BEFORE I LOS..." It was too late, a mechanical voice through the speaker that said "Loser".

"DAMMIT VEGETAAA." Goku finally snatch the game back from Vegeta. "See what you did,

you made me lose. Now I have to start all over again" Goku started to pout while giving Vegeta an evil glare.

"That piece of mechanical crap is right about one thing, you are a loser." Vegeta stated and started to laugh maniacally. He saw his partner pouting like he was about to cry. "Oh come on man, cheer up. We should be patrolling anyways. How about we go grab a bite to eat. I'm starving." For the 1st time that night Goku agreed with Vegeta. Goku face light up and he threw his game in the back seat..

"Where do you want to go and eat?" Vegeta asked.

"I was thinking...uhh...maybe we could go to Jay'z pizzeria."

"Dammit man, aren't you tired of eating pizza." It was one of those rhetorical question but Goku answered it anyway.

"No. That's my favorite kind of food." Goku said while grinning.

"Whatever." Vegeta rolled his eyes and started the ignition. He wasn't going to reply to Goku because he knows that every type of food is his partner's favorite type of food.

Vegeta drove a few blocks down until he spotted the late night pizza parlor. He parked the car and they got out and ordered two large pie. They sat down in the pizza shop while they wait for their order to come.

"Hey Kakkrot, Sarah's birthday is coming up, what do you think I should get her?" Vegeta didn't know why on God's holy land was he asking his empty headed partner a question like that.

The guy brought over their two boxes of pizza. Goku dug right in without answering Vegeta's question. Vegeta grabbed a slices of his pizza and started shoving it down his throat but with a whole lot more manners than Goku. Goku had tomato sauce and cheese all over his uniform.

"I...don't...know...I...over...heard...her...talking...to...Chichi...about...you...spen...ding...more...time..with...her." Goku said in between bites and swallows of his pizza.

"Oh." Vegeta said and dropped his half eating pizza back in the box. He suddenly lost his appetite. He love his wife and his wish he could spend some more time with her. He started looking through the window pondering. He kind of suspects that his girlfriend is cheating on him. He has been finding clothes article that don't belong to him. She said she bought it for him but he knew better. 'Maybe I'm it's nothing. I trust her.'

Goku was busy stuffing his mouth and Vegeta was in a world of his own that they didn't see a man in a brown trench coat pulled out a hand gun and held up the cashier. "NO BODY MOVE...EVERYTHING IN THE REGISTER NOW...DO IT." The cashier didn't budge just look at the criminal like she was stupid.

"It's obvious you didn't hear me you fucking idiot." The man said and point the gun in the man's face. The cashier made a motion to where Goku and Vegeta was. The man looked over there and to his horror, two cops were there sitting. One had him in a staring contest and the other was still eating.

The man with the gun in his hand put his hand up in the air. "Heey officers" The man laughed nervously.

"This just ain't you're night is it." The cashier said over the counter.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Vegeta suggested. The man continued to laugh nervously, then suddenly he made a b-line for the door.

"Why do they always choose the hard way. C'mon Kakarrot." Vegeta quickly got up and head for the door. On his way to the door he head two gunshots rang out. When he opened the door and stepped out side. A man was lying in a pool of own blood and some rode off down the block in a hurry on a bike.

He went over to check the man's pulse, it was fading fast and he was choking up blood.. Vegeta radioed in for an ambulance. A small crowd was gathering around.

"UNIT 3 TO DISPATCH" Vegeta yelled in his radio.

"Unit 3 this is dispatch"

"WE HAVE A MAN GUNNED DOWN BY AN ATTEMPTED ROBBERY. GUN SHOT WOUND TO THE CHEST AND ABDOMEN. SEND AN AMBULANCE ON THE DOUBLE. HE'S FADING FAST." Vegeta yelled in the radio.

"What's you 20 officer?"

"My current location is..uhh 107 street and E. West st."

"Okay, we're sending over the nearest unit." Vegeta looked in the direction of the perp. and went after him in the darkness of the night. Five minutes later, Vegeta thought he had lost him but when he saw the guy jumping off a bike and over a fence into someone's back yard the chase continued.

Vegeta followed the man and jumped the fence in hot pursuit. "Police, don't move." Vegeta shouted.

"Fuck you copper." The man shouted while fired a few rounds at Vegeta without looking.

He saw the man turned a sharp corner and disappear. Vegeta went after him. When Vegeta turned the corner, it was too late to react, all he saw was a 2 by 4 coming straight at him. The man knocked Vegeta on his back. The man then pulled his gun and aimed it at Vegeta. Vegeta looked up and still couldn't see the man's face. He was sporting a mask. The man spoke.

"Where do you want it, in the head for a quick and painless death or in the chest for an open casket?" The man's raspy voice send shivers up Vegeta's spine. There was a dead silence for a minute except for the bugs chirping and noisy Kakarrot on the radio.

"VEGETA...VEGETA...VEGETA. VEGETA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" You can hear him between static. Vegeta was about to answer his radio.

"Don't move asshole . It is time for you to die piece of shit cop, but 1st I'm going to have a little fun."

The man pistol whipped Vegeta and drew blood from his now broken lip. He did it repeatedly. "I should kill you right now." The man unzip his pants, pulled out his penis and started peeing on the floor all while still aiming the gun a t Vegeta. Vegeta was thinking of pulling his pistol. "Thirsty? The man got bold and turned it to Vegeta and started peeing on him. The laughed like a lunatic.

Vegeta's anger reached the point of no return. He was gonna get this guy one way or another.

"You're not going to beg for your life copper?" The man finished peeing and zipped up his pants and hit Vegeta in the face again.

Vegeta just looked at him with an evil glare. "You're the one how will be begging in a minute."

The man looked at Vegeta like he just said the most stupidest thing in the whole world. "Oh okay and how do you intend to do that copper? I'm the one with the gun." The man said and waved his gun in Vegeta's face.

"Like this". Vegeta caught the man off guard by throwing some dirt in his eyes to temporarily blinding him and kicked the gun out of his hand. Before the gun hit the ground the Vegeta caught it and aimed it at the man's chest. The man was surprised.

"So what you going to do copper, shoot me? You gonna be doing me a favor because I am not going to prison. You got ball's copper? Why don't you put down the gun and fight me, unless you're scared."

Vegeta emptied the bullets from the clip and tossed it aside. He then disbanded his heavy equipment along side his issued 9mm pistol and tossed it aside along with the rest of stuff. The man grinned and pulled out a hunting knife from his side Vegeta got in fighting stance with both of his fist up. Vegeta told the man come get me by calling him over. The man went after Vegeta, he slashed a few times and Vegeta dodged it successfully.

But a few got to him, the man slashed him on his arm then his cheek. Nothing serious. The man made a mistake and Vegeta took advantage. He tried to stab Vegeta and Vegeta grabbed him arm and wring it until he screamed in pain and dropped the knife. Vegeta delivered a right hand in the man's face breaking his nose. The man held his nose in pain as blood seep out. The man tried to kick Vegeta in the face with a round hose kick but Vegeta ducked and punch the man in his testicles. The man fell on the floor in pain holding his nose and his nuts.

"Pay back is a bitch." Vegeta said and pulled out his penis and pee on the man. Vegeta then kicked the man in the rib and he rolled on the floor in pain. The man found a lucky break when he spotted Vegeta's gun. Vegeta saw that he was going for his gun and jumped on him. They both struggled for the gun then shot rang out. Something splashed in Vegeta's face. Vegeta finally got the upper hand when the man fell on top of. him. Vegeta saw the reason why, he had blown out the man's brain. Vegeta shoved the man's limp body off him. He uniform was drenched with blood.


	2. Clean up

Chapter 2: Clean up

When the calvary arrived, they found a very pissed Vegeta drenched in blood and a dead man on the ground with ½ the brain he used to have. The paramedics were all over the place. They picked up the man and put him in a black zip lock human body bag. They put him in the back of the ambulance and carried him off to the morgue.

Vegeta was pissed, his had a scowl on his face from cheek to cheek.

"VEGETA. VEGETA." Goku said trying to locate Vegeta's position. He finally spot him he ran over to him. "Vegeta I'm..."

WHAM!

Goku was on the floor on his back now holding his bleeding nose. "What the hell Vegeta. Why did you hit me for?" Goku said about to tear.

"Where the fuck were you, you idiot? You were suppose to have my back. That could have been me going to the morgue in a body bag" Vegeta said as a matter of factly.

"My fault Vegeta. I was just really hungry. BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME." Goku said now blinking back tears so they started welling up in his eyes.

Everyone released a stressful sigh as they hear yelling and screaming coming their way. The police chief Waterhouse was throwing a bitch fit and was bitching and yelling at everyone. He ran over to Vegeta and started and yelling and spitting in his face.

"VEGETA, THIS IS THE 5TH TIME I HAVE TO GET UP OUT OF BED FOR YOUR SORRY ASS." He screamed. Vegeta wipe the spit from his eyes and replied.

"Why the hell you telling me that for. And so what, it not like you were doing something anyways. Yeah you wife got you on a sex binge." Vegeta said rudely.

Everyone that was in a ear shot stared laughing but no too hard because they all know how the chief gets. Vegeta is the only one with the balls to talk to the chief like that. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Vegeta's father was the chief's partner and best friend and he took a bullet and die for him. Or else Vegeta would've been fired a long time ago. Or maybe he think of Vegeta more of a son than an employee.

The chief got so mad you could see the vain in his fore head.

"Don't bust a blood vessel, or maybe the viagra is just kicking in." Vegeta stated more than asked. Vegeta was now pushing the chief's limits to the breaking point.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE FAGGOT. I HAVEN'T BUSTED MY ASS 40 YEARS TO BE INSULTED BY A LITTLE PUNK, PUSSY, ROOKIE COP LIKE YOU. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR FATHER YOUR ASS WOULD'VE BEEN FIRED ALREADY. YOUR NOT EVEN HALF THE COP HE WAS AND AT THE RATE YOU ARE GOING YOU NEVER WILL BE." The chief shouted on top of his lungs. Vegeta and everyone stood shut with a straight face.

"Straighten up Vegeta or else your done". The chief started waking away. "Oh and I a full report on my desk tomorrow. And you're suspended for 3 three days with out pay."

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL FOR?" Vegeta jumped up in the chiefs face.

"For disrespecting a senior officer. GET THE HELL OFF MY CRIME SCENE Vegeta, were done here. THE REST OF YOU CLEAN UP THIS MESS."

After the paramedics dressed his wounds, Vegeta headed for his squad car. There was a cop standing by it and as Vegeta was about to open the door the man intercepted him.

"You're an off duty officer, you can't drive a squad car." The officer said. Vegeta's fist was clenched to his side balled up in a fist. Vegeta was even more pissed.

"But I'm not, get in Vegeta." Goku said and jumped in the driver side. Vegeta got in and they took off.

"Couldn't you come a little bit later, I was about to give him a beat down of his life."

"Yeah and get extra days suspension. Vegeta you need to control your anger and you mouth, it is what always getting you in trouble." Goku said nodding.

"Look here man, you of all people should not be telling me what I need to do." Vegeta said sternly.

"Ok ok." Goku said knowing how Vegeta is already pissed and he don't need to be on his bad side.

"I'm just saying be care full. Or else it will bite you in the ass. I'm only showing concerned..."

"Oh stop that sentimental crap. Now you're started to sound like my fucking mother. Fucking bitch. If you had cared, why the hell did you leave?" Vegeta said more to him self with a trickle of tear coming down his cheeks. Goku felt bad for Vegeta, when he was 6 his father died then his mother couldn't take it any more just packed up and left.

Ever since Vegeta's been on his own. When Goku reached Vegeta's two story apartment complex the car came to an halt and Vegeta stormed not wanting Goku to see him in this emotional state.

"Hey bro call me tomorrow okay. I'm going to take a day off maybe we can hang out.?" Goku thought he heard a "whatever" followed by a grunt so he drove off.

When Vegeta reached his front lawn, even though he was mad, he was well aware of the second car in his garage next to his convertible BMW 5 series. Vegeta checked his watch it reads 2:26am. His first thought was it was her lover but he brushed it aside and went to investigate. He was now suspicious so he pulled out his keys and open the door stealthy, and walked in his apartment.

Floods of sounds entered his brain at the same time. They were coming from one of the guest room He heard moans, screams, grunts, groans. Vegeta's anger boiled over so he stormed in his room and slammed the door open. There she was on his bed riding some dude.

Vegeta was shocked when the woman turned around and hid her decency under the sheets looked like Sarah but it wasn't. Vegeta quickly closed the door .

"Vegeta." He turned around to see Sarah in front of him.

"Who the fuck are they?" Vegeta ask in a whisper.

"Oh gods Vegeta, don't tell me you barged in on them. Why would you do that?" She asked as approached the door. "I'm sorry guys, it just my boyfriend." Sarah told them beyond the door.

"Who the fuck are they?" Vegeta was in her face pointing at the door.

"It's just my sister Paula and her boyfriend Mark". Sarah said as she walked to the Kitchen.

"How are you just going to invite them in my house..." Vegeta was getting pissed.

"Our house Vegeta." She corrected him.

"What ever. Sarah you know I don't like that bitch. And you not only you harboring her but also her loser boyfriend." Sarah opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of soda and guzzled it down.

"Sorry Vegeta. But mother kicked her out and she need a place to crash for a while. It's only temporary."

"So what. I don't care, you need to tell me things woman."

"Well if you weren't so caught up in you fucking job I would have. You hardly have any time for me Vegeta." Vegeta looked at her as she started crying.

"Well, I'm suspended anyways so I'll make time for you tomorrow." Vegta said starting to calm down.

"Oh yeah?" Sarah said as she jumped on Vegeta as kissed him. "It's been a long time Vegeta." She said pertaining to how many months it's been since they had sex. "So you're going to stay home all day tomorrow and fuck me?" Vegeta answered her question by ripping her shirt off.


End file.
